Le Sacrifice
by karmy 014
Summary: est-ce acceptaple de vendre le sang des personnes chers pour se marier a l'ennemi? plus de details au sujet du resume a l'interieur, histoire a lire
1. resume

**Le sacrifice:**

Résumé:

Sur le monde parallèle à la terre nommé Gaea, existèrent deux pays dominants, Fanelia et Zaibacher. Ces deux pays étaient en paix parfaite jusqu'au jour ou le roi de Zaibacher mourut sans avoir de successeur; son conseil se réunit pour choisir le nouveau roi quand soudain, un homme nommé dornkirk fit sa soudaine apparition et par force pris possession du trône. Peu après, il déclencha une guerre contre le royaume de Fanelia et tua le roi et son fils aîné; la reine de fanelia mourut de peine aussitôt. Le seul héritier restant est le fils benjamin Van Fanel qui grandit en perdant tout sens de l'enfance et en apprenant les responsabilités d'un roi. Aussitôt atteint les 16 ans, il monta sur le trône de Fanelia et détesta les Zaibakers a jamais. Les jours s'écroulèrent et le temps était venu pour van de se marier mais, peu importe combien de femmes on lui offrait, il ne semblait pas se plaire avec aucune d'elles. Par conséquent les membres de son conseil ont pris la décision de le forcer à se marier de la dernière princesse qui reste à Gaea: Hitomi Kanzaki, princesse de Zaibaker. Trouvera t-il le bonheur avec l'héritière de son pire ennemi? Hitomi, souffrira t'elle ou trouvera t'elle l'amour chez le fils Fanel?


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: sois la bienvenue… fichue Zaibaker:

_"comment? Vous voulez que je fasse quoi?"

_"mon seigneur, vous ne pouvez plus reculer, on vous a laissé le choix mais vous n'avez pas coopéré"

_"alors on me promet à la fille de l'ennemi de Fanelia! Il s'agit la d'une grande erreur messieurs!"

_"nous pensons que princesse Hitomi sera une bonne reine pour Fanelia"

_"alors comme ca vous sacrifiez le sang de mon père et mon frère, le sang de votre roi et votre prince!"

_"ce n'est pas elle qui a tuée votre père et frère…"

_"c'est justement son père qui l'a fait, et elle porte son sang! Je refuse de souiller l'honneur de Fanelia!"

_"mais, personne ne se souvient de tout cela…"

_"personne! Personne! Comment osez-vous? C'est justement moi qui m'en souviens et c'est tout ce qui compte"

_"désormais, nous ne pouvons plus reculer c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle vient au palais"

_"COMMENT? Je n'irai pas la voir!"

_"mais votre majesté c'est contre le protocole essayez au moins"

Le jeune roi de fanelia, van Fanel, se dirigea vers sa chambre ignorant complètement les membres du conseil et leur bavardage.

_"Ils ne comprennent rien, les infidèles! Mais ils ne payent rien pour attendre, je ne la chasserai pas elle fuira toute seule et elle regrettera de vouloir jouer avec le feu…"_

_"vous semblez pensif votre honneur, pourrai-je demander la raison de cette expression sur votre visage?"

_"laisse tomber les titres Chesta, tu es mon ami et non mon serviteur"

_"ne change pas de sujet hitomi, dis moi, tu as peur d'aller a fanelia?"

_"un peu, les relations entre les deux pays est très sensible et aujourd'hui je viens pour rencontrer mon futur mari qui n'est autre que l'ennemi de Zaibaker…"

_"tu hésite il me semble, c'est toi qui a acceptée cette idée "

_"je pensais que cela rétablira la paix entre les deux pays, je n'avais pas prise en considération la réaction de van Fanel et j'en ai peur"

_"van est quelqu'un de bien…"

_"ma mère me parle souvent de lui et de sa famille et je me souviens si bien de fanelia et sa beauté mais il m'était interdit de dire qui j'étais car Zaibaker est l'ennemi de fanelia"

_"c'est ton père qui est l'ennemi de fanelia et personne d'autre, ta mère est d'ici je te rappel et les Fanels l'on toujours respecté et le peuple t'aime et se souviennent tous qui tu es vraiment"

_"mais j'étais petite je venais en tant qu'hitomi maintenant je viens en tant que princesse de Zaibaker future reine de fanelia"

_"je ne vois toujours pas le problème, sourit et tout ira bien"

_"j'espère que ce mauvais pressentiment ne se réalise pas sinon je te pari que je serai pendue comme une criminel a fanelia"

_"je pense que tu ne feras pas une bonne reine pour fanelia, tu feras mieux en tant que reine des drames et des mauvaises nouvelles"

Suite aux paroles de Chesta hitomi se mit a rire de bon cœur oubliant pour un bref instant son angoisse et sa peur. Chesta la regarda joyeusement et lui sourit de bon cœur et lui dit avant qu'elle ne se tourne en direction du palais fanelien:

_"hitomi, tu verras tu ne trouveras le bonheur qu'avec van Fanel, parole de Chesta"

Hitomi ne pouvait qu'espérer que les paroles de Chesta soient vraies. Elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup et elle le savait bien, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Un son se fit entendre a l'entrée du palais avant que l'arrivée d'hitomi fit annoncée. Les portes gigantesques se sont ouvertes devant elle et plusieurs membres du conseil vinrent la saluer avec des sourires de joie, mais, elle ne remarqua qu'une seule personne, la seule personne a lui lancer un regard mortel plein de frustration et de haine: le roi de Fanelia, van Fanel.

Les membres du conseil saluèrent hitomi selon le protocole, cependant, lui, il s'en moquait complètement tout ce qu'il trouva a dire était:

_"sois la bienvenue… fichue zaibaker "


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: chère mère…première page:

Les membres du conseil ont demandés à van d'accompagner hitomi jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est a cet instant qu'elle ressenti que van ne voulais qu'une chose : se débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible.

Il la prise par la main sans aucune délicatesse et monta aussi vite que possible jusqu'aux chambres royales et la poussa violement dans sa chambre en ajoutant :

« Je sais que ta chambre est très proche à la mienne, mais ne pense même pas que si jamais tu as des cauchemars de courir dormir chez moi, et ne compte jamais sur moi, même si tu étais entraine de mourir compris »

Et puis il claqua la porte derrière lui. Hitomi se sentait si malheureuse de voir ce visage de van Fanel duquel sa mère a si souvent parlée comme étant un homme des meilleurs. Et ce n'était que son cœur qui lui faisait mal c'était aussi sa main par laquelle van la tenait.

Ses larmes trouvaient aussitôt le chemin sur ses joues douces. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, elle devait continuer : il faut au moins qu'elle gagne la confiance de van même si il ne l'aimera jamais mais il faut quand même qu'il arrête de se méfier d'elle comme si elle était une maladie mortelle.

Dans une chambre, au sous sol d'un palais lointain la ou aucune lumière ose entrer un homme aussi vieux que le temps était assis sur une chaise en velours entrain d'écouter un de ses fidèles espions :

_ « alors tu me dis qu'elle a signée l'accord ! » crie t'il soudainement.

_ «et elle est déjà sur les lieux »

_ « maudite soit-elle ! Il faut l'arrêter par tout les moyens, mettez des espions qui surveillent le palais fanelien jour et nuit »

_ « à vos ordres et puis on fait quoi au palais ? »

_ « vous la renvoyez en enfer, la ou elle mérite d'être »

_a_a_a_a_a_a_a_a

Hitomi fut réveillée par un doux battement régulier sur sa porte le matin. Quel dommage ! Enfin elle avait pue dormir quelques minutes a l'aurore. Toute la nuit elle pensait ou plutôt regrettait sa venue à Fanelia…

… 'Au lieu d'établir la paix entre les deux pays j'ai signée un accord pour une nouvelle guerre et mon arrêt de mort, il ne fallait pas que je vienne, je crains le pire maintenant et si van Fanel ne me tuera pas…il… le fera a sa place'

_ « princesse hitomi, c'est moi yukari, vous souvenez vous de moi ? »

Son nom n'était jamais sortit de la tête de la princesse de l'ennemi, le nom de la plus vieille et la plus fidèle de ses amies, elle saura l'aider à continuer sa lutte. Hitomi se sentit soudain plus motivée et plus fraiche. Elle se leva immédiatement et mis sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir la porte et se jeta subitement dans les bras de son amie :

_ « me souvenir de toi ! Et comment ! Tu m'a tellement manquée »

_ « enfin tu viens me voir, qui aurai crut que tu finira avec van Fanel, enfin une femme digne de lui »

Hitomi devint soudain pale se mettant les doigts impulsivement sur la blessure de sa main et se rappelant la blessure de son cœur :

_ « tu semble pale d'un coup ca ne va pas ? »

_ « non, non rien ne t'inquiète pas » hitomi se mit un faux sourire au visage pour ne pas inquiéter son amie, mais yukari connaissait mieux hitomi qu'elle-même ne le savait :

_ « hitomi rappel toi une chose, van Fanel n'est pas celui qu'il semble être je vis ici depuis bien longtemps et je le connais bien pour être bien sure qu'il est l'un des plus honnêtes, des plus bons rois de gaea toute entière »

_ « un bon roi sans doute mais sera-t-il un bon mari… et un bon père »

Hitomi malgré son chagrin devint toute rouge en imaginant qu'un jour elle devrait mettre au monde les futures petits princes et princesses de Fanelia :

_ « ne t'inquiète pas hitomi, crois moi tu seras la plus heureuse des mères, maintenant oublions cela il faut que tu mange et le petit déjeuner est prêt »

Hitomi descendit l'escalier un pas en avant et dix pas en arrière. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que van ne soit pas la mais elle ne tarda pas à être déçue :

_ « enfin tu viens, je meurs de faim moi et rien ne m'oblige a t'attendre »

_ « pardonnez moi majesté j'avais eu du mal a me réveiller »

_ « des excuses, en tout cas la prochaine fois si ne descend pas rapidement tu ne mangeras pas »

_ « merci mon emble seigneur, comme vous êtes généreux »

Soudain van se releva et gifla hitomi de toutes ses forces qu'elle tomba par terre :

_ « écoute zaibaker, si jamais tu oses encore me répondre de cette façon je t'enterre vivante compris ? »

_ « votre altesse s'il vous plait reprenez vous » cria un des membres du conseil. Van repris place tranquillement tandis qu' hitomi se retira de table rapidement avant que ses larmes n'apparaissent sur son visage…

…dans sa chambre hitomi était enragée, blessée, complètement hors d'elle alors elle prit un papier et une plume a encre déposés sur un bureau dans sa chambre…

« _Chère mère,_

_Si tu sais comme tu me manques, je me sens si seule ici. Je regrette tellement d'être venue. _

_Je me sens comme une enfant qui vient de se réveiller d'un beau rêve la ou tout lui semblait si bon._

_Van Fanel dont tu m'a si souvent parlée n'est pas ce prince si bon si doux dont j'avais l'image c'est un monstre caché sous un visage d'ange._

_Il est très beau sans doute mais son cœur est si odieux, si dur que meme l'amour ne pourra le changer._

_Je ne veux qu'une seule chose c'est fuir car si je reste ici je mourrai pour sur… _

_La tienne toujours _

_Hitomi. » _


End file.
